Scientific aims are 1) to comprehensively evaluate patients with homozygous familial hypercholesterolemia (FH), a genetic disorder associated with very high cholestrol levels and severe premature heart disease; and 2) to treat patients with this disorder using ex vivo liver- directed gene therapy.